Come To Me: The Man In Me Becoming Jacob Outtake
by artbeatsandlife
Summary: These days, Ness cant keep her hands off Jake - a rainy afternoon, space and opportunity, and the garage of the little red house in La Push make for a passionate afternoon. Rated M for Lemons. Canon, Adult J/N


**Come to Me**

**...  
**

Before I'd even gotten a good look at the rest of him, I saw his too-worn jeans hanging from his hips.

…so careless, so thoughtless – the way they always did.

He was so beautiful and, well, these days, I never really knew what to do around him. He made me so damned, I dunno, _nervous. _

He was always so sure of himself, like he owned his little piece of the world, and all the mere mortals should take note that he was just on the verge of something so great, so special, that the planet would be changed from having him in it – from just having him breathe.

Even now, my heart pattered, erratically.

I couldn't stop to think of the fact that he could hear it beating, or hear my blood pumping with mindless speed. I couldn't even bear the thought that he could tell the change in my scent, just at the thought of him.

I couldn't.

The muscles in his back strained against his movement as he pushed himself away from the old wooden table he'd been leaning over, fiddling with something, I'm not sure what...no matter how many times he and Aunt Rose had tried to explain it all to me. It looked important, from what even I could tell.

"Ness." He knew I was there, if not for the fact that, though lighter and more graceful than most, my footsteps gave me away; I'm sure my smell was noticed from the main road, a half-mile away.

...I know his was, and God it was so mind-numbing that I could barely think straight.

"Hey, Jake…" I trailed off. He looked so good, even covered in grease, and soot, and black smudges. Even the slight smell of very masculine musk I noted in the air. He was beautiful. He was perfect – all towering 6 foot, 7 inches of him.

He turned to me, his eyes all smiles, purely excited by my presence, and I wanted to fall into him. I wanted him to grab me and tell me I was his and his only, despite my already knowing.

Despite the imprinting.

His eyes darted to my lips, then back up to my eyes, while his tongue quickly wet his own – two actions that happened so quickly, he couldn't have been thinking about what he was doing.

My ears perked as I stared into his brown-black eyes, seeking out the creak of wheel against old floorboard, but was met with silence.

Billy was gone.

Billy was gone and Jake was visiting with him over the weekend, when he didn't have classes.

We were alone, and I could smell him.

My mouth watered and I saw the smallest upward tug at the side of his mouth.

Jake wiped his hands on the already dirty rag hanging from his back pocket and walked closer to where I stood, just inside the garage, just barely missing the rain falling, pattering against the concrete. I loved the smell of rain, especially of summer rain that evaporated after hitting the scorching pavement.

All I needed was a few minutes.

All we needed were a few moments. I knew that of Jake.

He'd make quick work of what we both needed, depending on how much time we had before his father would return.

And, well, we could only feel so guilty. We weren't two hormonally-driven teens, both too caught up in the thought of each other that we couldn't function. We were both adults. Jake obviously, and me, well, I'd worked hard to prove I was all of the nineteen year old I appeared to be.

That served as some form of consolation.

And, the way that my Jake was looking at me now, I got nervous all over again.

I wasn't really sure why. I mean, he was _my_ Jake. He belonged to me, and I him. But, g_od_ I was.

I could feel his blistering body heat vibrating in waves off his body.

_Oh god._

He slipped his large hands around my waist, pulling me to him in that rough but tender way he did, and my breath quickened even more. His lips and fingers were all over me at once, with his abdomen pressing hard against my breasts.

"…Missed you…" he ground out against my mouth, almost pained in his admission. My summer dress clung damply to the curves of me as he pulled the suctioned fabric away from my skin, and slid it up my thighs, exposing my chaste eyelet panties.

I couldn't suppress my moan. I couldn't.

I freed him of his jeans, and, of course, he wore no underwear.

He never did.

I was off the ground in the next moment, without my panties, and seated on that worn wooden bench. My Jake's mouth made me moan and whimper as it moved across my neck and down to my nipples, peaking above my dress.

"Ja..." No, I couldn't finish. He slid inside me easily, perfectly, taking every breath from me, every word that would have been spoken. He was made for me, and every part of me was screaming for every part of him.

He pressed his hips deeply against me, and I cried out into his rough mouth on mine.

I hoped we had enough time, though, I wasn't sure it mattered because I was already close….

The last thing I needed was my grandfather and would-be father-in-law catching us like this, in the garage of the little red house in La Push.

Yes, that was the last thing either of us wanted.

I don't know if it was the magic of the imprint, or our attraction, or _whatever_, but whenever he was near me, or on me, or _in_ me, I felt him – us, _this_ – so deeply and so strongly that it frightened me[k2] .

And, I knew he felt it too.

Not that any of that mattered much, as Jake stroked into me so deeply I wanted to cry, and scream, and moan.

_My Jake._

"Oh my god…" I panted, "Oh god…"

We had only been together four times. That first time was like water and sun, and air, and staring into the face of God.

All those times… I mean, after that first time, I'd wanted to be with him every second of every day. You know, I'm not sure if anyone ever experiences a life-altering point in their existence the way I did. The way _we_ had. It felt so pure and right that I was sure we were supposed to be doing that very thing, in that very moment, in his apartment on the edges of La Push.

We wanted and needed this all the time.

But, Jake had class and a job. A degree in engineering wasn't something one took lightly.

And, I had classes myself, and parents and family to navigate.

We couldn't. Not as much as we wanted to.

But we would. I'd make sure of that.

I wanted to take Jake as much as my body would let me, and I would have him and he me.

He was mine, and we were one. I knew it as sure as anything.

He moaned my name and it was like water to a dying man. It was the sweetest pain.

"Jake… Is it… Is it…" I whined, all the muscles in my body clenching, "…supposed – oh my god... It's so _good._"

I pressed my fingertips to either side of his face just at the moment the tightening washed over my body. My eyes snapped shut and I gave him everything; everything I had. I showed him what he did to me and my body. I showed him all the perfection in the way he made me feel.

"Oh god… Ness, baby…" His eyes shut just as quickly as my own, and we were connected in a way I was sure no one would ever be able to know or understand. He thrust into me again, and we cried out together.

He pulled his hips away from mine, and thrust into me once more.

We moaned together, again.

I clung to him, digging my fingers into his shirtless lower back.

He stroked out of me, and pressed into me, and my hands were in his close-cropped hair.

"…Ness…" my name was a prayer and a plea, and I fell over the edge, vibrating and showing him everything in me.

_My Jake._

_..._

* * *

Hi guys, thanks for reading. This was inspired by of course, my multi-chapter, **_The Man in Me: Becoming Jacob,_** but, also, by my dear friend and fellow author, ToDream's birthday (love you!) I wrote this little outtake for her to tell her how awesome she is and wish her a very happy birthday.

I hope you enjoyed my little Jake/Ness scene :) Come find me on Twitter - Artbeatsandlife...I've got candy :)

...oh and I almost forgot: do you live in the Atlanta metro area? PM me!

Okay, that's enough of all that.

Until next time...


End file.
